Vreci's Mission
by AMSCRY
Summary: Life was pretty normal, until someone decided to drag us to a different reality on my sleepover. For what? A mission. A mission we had to fulfill to get home. A mission that could change us forever. My name's Alice and our mission is to create romance in Inazuma Eleven GO. ((I'm still new in making summaries...))
1. Prologue

**Vreci's Mission: Prologue**

Masako: I do not own Inazuma Eleven GO or any of its characters. Alice is my OC, Alisa is DeathStaravian's OC, Miharu is imgoingcrazy's OC and Mizuki is hetainazumapony's OC.

When a line is in "double quotations" the person is speaking. The words _italicized_ are the what the person's thinking. Comments and notes are in (parentheses) and **bold**. This rhyme's almost done, I won't put you on hold. I used two POVs so do take heed. Now that you know these, you may now read...

Another ordinary day in our world... boring I know. I'm having a sleepover with some of my friends in my house. Right now, I'm coloring some artworks and rewatching Inazuma Eleven GO with my friends. I will introduce them to you because Author-san said so (Me: I didn't say anything!), _whatever_.

* * *

**Alice POV**

First, my name is Alice and well, I don't have much to say about myself other than being an IE fan and being an average student in class _yeah right_.

Second is my cousin Alisa. She looks really cute, but once she gets mad, all hell breaks loose _seriously, she had WOLVES last time *shivers*_.

Finally, my seniors Miharu-senpai and Mizuki-senpai. They are best friends though they act differently. Miharu-senpai is all calm and collected while Mizuki-senpai is shy like me. When they get mad though, you'd better run as far away as possible _not joking_.

The four of us, though we are years apart, are drawn together by one thing - anime, specifically Inazuma Eleven. We all have our crushes and cosplay them from time to time. Mine is Kirino, Alisa's is Hikaru, Miharu-senpai's is Fei and Mizuki-senpai's is Taiyou. Well, you can say we fangirl sometimes, _okay a lot_, but hey, they're cute and talented in soccer and we like soccer._ SAKKA YAROUZE!_

Okay, so moving on with my 'normal' life, it was already nighttime and we were still watching IE GO. It was raining really hard so we put the volume on max (it was still really soft for our ears to hear their voices). Just as we were watching the opening theme for whatever episode they just started, the TV and lights suddenly turned off and my friends and I being the (superstitious) people we are freaked out and screamed in surprise. We were definitely scared. We didn't even have a flashlight or a cellphone (as they were all charging in another room).

"It's just a blackout guys," Miharu-senpai reassured us, "nothing to worry about-"

My senpai was interrupted by Mizuki-senpai and Alisa-chan pointing at the TV, which was mysteriously glowing an eerie aura. All of us started screaming as the aura surrounded us with a chill. All I could hear before I lost my consciousness were two voices _male and female_ saying, "Mission start".

* * *

**Miharu's POV**

I was the first person to wake up while the others were still flat on the ground, out like a light. Weird thing was, they didn't look like themselves nor did the environment look like Alice' room or any place that existed on earth. I tried to wake the others up, starting with Alice.

"Alice, wake up..."

She didn't respond, so I tried again.

"Alice... ALICE!"

She still didn't respond. _Darn, why is this girl such a deep sleeper?_

_Wait. I have an idea_. I leaned over to her ear and whispered, "Shindou slapped Akane!"

Alice jolted awake. "WHAT! GIVE ME THAT MOTHERFU-" _Heh. I knew it would work._

I covered her mouth with one hand. "I just told you that to wake you up. It never happened," I said. She looked at me, and said, "Now that I'm awake, what do you want?" she asked, a hint of annoyance in her voice. _Well, no surprise there. She just woke up_. I rolled my eyes and asked, "Do you remember the light and all?" Alice looked at me, looking uninterested (and had a never leaving hint of annoyance in her eyes). "Yeah and so?"

_Seriously? She didn't notice anything? Wow_. "Look at me, yourself, those two and the place we're in."

She looked at me, then at her surroundings. "Huh? I think I know what happened and we are in deep shi-" I slapped my hand on her mouth again. _Why the hell does she keep swearing? Pssh. I swore in my mind. Not like anyone could hear me. No shit, Sherlock._

"No swearing, okay?" Alice removed my hand from her mouth and nodded. When my hand was discarded from her potty-mouth, she said, "Let's wake the two up first, they need to hear it too."

We started waking Mizuki and Alisa.

"So, what's going on?" Mizuki asked. Alice was the one who answered her question. "What I'm about to say is impossible, but is currently happening to us," she said.

Alisa interrupted and said, "Just tell us already."

Alice sighed then continued, "We are in the Inazuma Eleven GO universe..."

Alisa, Mizuki and I looked at her, our jaws touching the ground.

"WHAT?!"

"Look, our appearances, the place we're in and the things we did before the blackout would conclude to this. I'm just saying the most probable answer," Alice explained.

I was the first to recover from the state of shock. "Okay, but why are we here?"

Before anyone could answer my question, four phones started ringing.

Alisa and Mizuki snapped out of their shocked state. Alisa was the first to speak.

"Weird. I don't remember any of us having our cellphones when we were in the room."

Mizuki nodded in agreement. "Me neither. Should we answer it?"

I turned to both of them and said, "Well, seeing what just happened, maybe they will give us answers." Alice looked at the phones, then back at us. "Let's open the phones on three. One, two, three!"

We all checked on the phones, opening them at the same time. Mizuki read one line of whatever was on the screen.

"It says here we have to check the phones in order of our names. It means you're first Alice."

Alice stared at the phone in her hand and said, "Okay, let's read it."

**Alice's phone:**

Hello girls. I know all of you have many questions, but we will give you the necessary info first and we'll meet you later on **(Alisa: There are two of them?)**. To answer your confusion, all of you are in the Inazuma Eleven GO universe **(Alice: I knew it.)**, and you are here to fulfill a mission **(Miharu: What?)**. You are here to interact with the different characters of the teams and add a little romance to the series **(Mizuki: Romance?How?)**.

**Alisa's phone:**

Another thing, everything has been prepared for you. You have a mansion with your own maids and butlers **(Mizuki: Wow, is it bigger than Shindou's place?)**, your own identification papers and such are already filled out for you **(Alisa: At least we won't be like fugitives.)**, food and money **(Miharu: Obviously, how do you think we'll survive without that?)** and your uniforms and clothes are there, your size **(Alice: How did they know?)**.

**My phone:**

You are not the only ones here, you have twelve other friends in the same predicament as you are **(all: WHAT!)**. They have also received the same mission and message and all of you will live together in the mansion. You will form a soccer team and train **(Mizuki: Will we have hissatsus and kenshins?)**. Your coach will be a lady named Miyamoto Katsumi; she will be a second mother to all of you.

**Mizuki's phone:**

This is all that we can tell you right now. You can meet us in your new home after you join the others. If you can see the mountain surrounded by mist from where you are, that is the location of the mansion. A bus will take you there, just use one of your phones and call the number labeled 'LIMO DJ'. That is all, see you girls!

~Vreci

I closed the phone in my hand, confused as ever. "That was really weird. I'm still trying to process this in my head."

Mizuki too was confused. "Who are the others? There are twelve of them right?"

Alisa flipped her phone closed as well. "We should look for them. It said in the text that we have to be with them going to the mansion."

Alice closed her phone at last. "Alisa's right _for once_ **(Alisa: Hey, I heard that)**, let's look around."

With that being said, we all looked around.

Mizuki pointed at a group of people. "Is that them?" she asked. Alisa pointed at their waving arms. "Well, they are waving at us."

Alice motioned for all of us to join her and said, "Let's go!"

We were now approaching the group. As we got closer, I noticed something oddly familiar.

"Hey aren't they-"

* * *

Alice: Well, this is all for this chapter. I'll update as soon as I can, with my current conditions...See you!

* * *

Thanks~


	2. Chapter One - A

**Vreci's Mission: Chapter One - A**

Masako: I do not own IE GO or any of its characters. The OCs belong to their respective ~

* * *

**Miharu's POV**

**(Flashback)**

We were now approaching the group. As we got closer, I noticed something oddly familiar.

"Hey aren't they-"

**(Flashback ends)**

* * *

"Veva-"

I was tackled to the ground by none other than our schoolmate Veva Blythe. "Oww, give me a warning next time!" _She needs to stop eating those sweets Al gives her every week._

"Mi-channnnnnn where's Al?" Veva asked, looking around. "The ten of us were going to the café when POOF we were drawn to this glowing hole and we were carried here by these cold fog things and then we fell to the uncomfortable ground which was really painful if I do say so myself and then we got these messages from this person called Vreci whose name is really weird and then we saw you guys and then-" Levina covers Veva's mouth before she could continue, sweat dropping  
"Well, what do you know the whole team's here," Alisa stated, rolling her eyes.

_Alisa's right, all of us attend the same school and when we met each other in the clubroom, we became friends and shared everything together. Our soccer team is made up of fourteen girls, eleven players and three managers. Is this a coincidence? Maybe..._

Going out of my thinking state, I saw everyone greeting each other and engaging in short conversations. Al called everyone to gather as she explains our situation. Typical Al, always had her way with the group. I still wonder how she keeps Vev in check though, that girl's mouth works faster than a Ferrari.

* * *

**Alice' POV**

Remind me how I have to explain all this again? Thankfully, the others already know the situation and I won't need to talk too much.

"As you all know we're in the IE universe and that we have to play matchmaker for the pairs who are either too dense or shy to realize their _other half_ and we have to go to our new mansion to know more…"

Priceless. Their faces look like I'm giving them The Talk. Wish I had a camera.

" …I don't know how long we'll be here or why of all people we were picked, but I guess we have to trust this 'Vreci' person to go home. Any questions?"  
"Well, who's going to call our ride? It's already getting dark," Ayame pointed out.  
Everyone looks around and notices that it's almost sunset. I sigh and ask if anyone volunteers to call LIMODJ. June volunteers.

* * *

**June's POV**

I raise my hand and grab the phone from Al's hand to dial LIMODJ. Some of us think it's a limo, which would look really cool! And make us go to our new home like the bosses we are. As I dial the number, I get nervous. What if I dialed the wrong number or accidentally changed it? My thoughts were cleared when a voice answered the call.

_"Hello, are you requesting the service of LIMODJ?"_ a voice asked.  
"Yes, we are," I hesitantly replied.  
_"Expect it to arrive shortly,"_ the voice said before hanging up.

"Guys, our ride's coming, but how did it know where we-" I was interrupted as a jet appeared in the sky.  
Veva looked at it in amazement. "COOL, A JET!"

I am amazed with the aircraft. Its exterior looks very modern and is done in colors that remind me of the sky as it is right now. As it lands, we gasp as the jet's colors change to camouflage with the environment around it. I look to see Yume staring at the machine with wonder and awe. She loves technology and is always curious with anything new about it. This must be a chance of a lifetime to see something like this.

The jet lands and a boy who looked like he could be 12 or 13 came out.

"Hello, my name is Cliosko Makone. You can call me Lio. I am the pilot of LIMODJ. We are going to your new home, I presume?" the boy, Lio, asked.

He sounds like the person I talked to on the phone. How is he driving the jet and why is it a jet?! I thought it was a limo or something. Mei asks my question before I do.

"Why is it a jet? Isn't it called LIMODJ?" Mei asked.  
Chuckling, Lio replied, "Yes, that is its name, but it is an acronym for its full title. LIMODJ stands for Light Interdimensional Mechanical O-Device: Jet. We have many LIMODs and they are different vehicles for various purposes. We are using a jet to go to the mountain to arrive there quickly and easily."

"Oh, okay. Guys, let's go," Ame said.  
" Yeah!"  
And with that, everyone entered the jet.  
"Okay, let's do it to it!" Lio exclaimed. Everyone looked at him, puzzled. Sharon seemed to notice their puzzled expressions and said, "It's a Western expression, don't you guys know?"  
After she said that, the other's mouths formed little o's.

_Awkward silence..._

Arisu blinked and said, "Okayyy, awkward silence ensues..."

While the others were standing or sitting around blinking, Lio swiftly drove the jet over the trees and scenery and made a good landing on top of the mountain.

* * *

Now on land, Sakura was the first to speak. "Why is it covered in trees? I know mountains should have them, but this looks like it was done on purpose," she said, a confused expression gracing her face.

"It is done in purpose for two reasons: one, to make sure landslides and soil erosion don't happen to destroy the place; and two, to keep the house hidden, we wouldn't want any unexpected visitors now, am I right?" an unknown person answered.

Yume looked at the person in front of them, who happened to be female. "Excuse me, who are you?" she asked. Arisu, too, looked at her. "Yeah, are you Vreci?"

Everyone turned their gazes at the lady when they heard Arisu's question.

The lady blinked and chuckled dryly. "No I am not Miss Vreci. My name is Miyamoto Katsumi. I am your superior from now on, understood?" she asked, a fiery aura surrounding her.

Everyone nodded, slowly shrinking in fear.

Katsumi's creepy aura dispersed, and was now smiling. She clapped her hands together and said, "Now follow me to meet your coaches and trainers".

Everyone nodded and walked away from the jet, not forgetting to say a quick farewell to Lio.

Kara walked beside Katsumi and asked, "Pardon me, Miyamoto-san, but why do we have other coaches?"

Katsumi looked at her for a second, then back to the things in front of her, still walking. "You see, I am not coaching your team. In fact I just give orders to your coaches and trainers from Miss Vreci. By the way, you can all call me by my first name. Miyamoto sounds like you're addressing my mom..." she replied, slowly trailing off.

Miharu walked on Katsumi's other side. "Okay, so Katsumi-san, who is Vreci?" she asked.

The lady in question replied, saying, "Miss Vreci is the one who brought you to this world with her powers. It is her wish for you to complete your mission and I will see through it until the end. She is a very quiet and bossy person, but she may be quite talkative and warm once you get to know her. I'm sure you'll all like her".

Miyuki, who was walking behind the trio, nodded in understanding and said, "I see. Are we there yet?"

Katsumi nodded again. "Almost there, just around this corner," she stated.

After a while, everyone arrived inside the mansion. They all stared at its interior in awe. The room they were currently in, the antechamber, had designs that reminded them of an autumn sky. There was a golden chandelier over their heads, emitting an ember glow that lit up the carpeted space.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

Veva stared at the place with a twinkle of amazement in her eyes. "Wow, it's so big! Levi, look at the pretty colors~" she said.

Levina looked at her with a slight scowl. "I can see them Vev, so can you please stop pushing me," she said to the other girl.

Veva looked at her and rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry, got carried away," she said apologetically.

Alice looked at a few people, confused. "Are those our trainers and coaches?" she asked.

Katsumi nodded, for what seemed like the hundredth time today for her and replied, "Yes, they are. Let's go girls".

And with that, everyone followed Katsumi to the dining room, where they all sat down on fluffy black pillows in front of a black crystal trapezoid dining table.

Their seating arrangement looked something like this:

Kara - Miharu - Veva - Levina - Arisu - June - Ayame - empty - empty

Alice - Katsumi

Alisa - Miyuki - Sakura - Yume - Ame - Mei - empty - Rei - empty

_This is your dinner:_

_This is based from the course meal of the first class passengers of the R.M.S. Titanic_

_First course: Bruschetta_

_Second course: Consommé Olga_

_Third course: Poached Salmon with Mousseline Sauce_

_Fourth course: Filet Mignons_

_Fifth course: Boiled Rice and Hachis Parmentier_

_Sixth course: Fruit Punch_

_Seventh course: Roast Squab and Cress_

_Eighth course: Cold Leek Vinaigrette_

_Ninth course: Pâté de Foie Gras_

_Tenth course: Éclairs_

While everyone was eating their meals, Katsumi clapped her hands together again and said, "Now that we're here, what are your questions? We will answer as much as we can. We still have four other people who are running late, so they might be able to answer the things we can't explain right now"

Alice was the first to ask a question. "What did you mean by being our trainers and coaches?"

Rei-san **(who appeared out of nowhere)** looked at her and said, "As you all know, all of you will train to play soccer in any situation, stadium and circumstance. Your team will have two coaches including Katsumi-san and four trainers including me. Katsumi-san is your coach, but she will only see through your training and matches under the orders of Miss Vreci".

Kara was the second to ask a question. Her question made everyone sweat drop. "Are we going to school?"  
Katsumi-san answered her question. "Yes, you all have to. It would look suspicious otherwise. Your schools are different to help you train better. Nonetheless, all of you have a special training facility to play soccer".

Alisa had the third question. "Do we buy clothes or do we already have them?"  
Rei-san answered again. "As said by Miss Vreci, everything is provided for you. You have sets of uniforms, casual, formal and nightwear, but if you wish to buy something else if it doesn't suit you, go ahead".

Miyuki was the fourth to ask. "Do we have jobs?"

Her question made everybody shudder.  
Katsumi-san answered again. "It's really your own freewill if you want to or not. You can have part-times in the Inazuma hospital to see certain people..."

Veva asked the fifth question which got everyone's hopes up. "Are we going to play soccer?"  
Rei-san answered her question. Looks like she and Katsumi-san really were taking turns in this. "Yes, and you will join official matches and competitions as well,"

I asked the next question. "Where will we stay?"  
"You will all stay in this mansion for your entire stay, but if circumstances call for it, we have many bases across the world and in between dimensions," Katsumi-san replied.

Levina asked a question afterwards. "How will we blend in?"  
"Normally it would be hard for you to fit in since you just came out of the blue, but prior to the events of Chrono Stone it can be assumed that you girls appearing will be overseen. Just in case, don't attract too much attention," Rei-san said.

Yume was next. "How do we go around the town?"  
Katsumi-san paused for a while, thinking. When she got it, she said, "Well, other than walking, you can call for Lio to drive you as your personal chauffeur or using something like a bike or scooter".

"What if we get lost or if someone was missing?" Arisu asked.  
Rei-san answered, saying, "We will provide you communication and tracking devices so you can find anyone on your team. The devices are special and cannot be taken away from you, resistant to most elements and force and can contact your trainers or coaches anytime".

Ame decided to ask her question next. "How will we communicate with each other?"  
"The devices will be hidden like a small earpiece and will activate once it feels your will to talk to someone. Knowing that it's strange for someone to talk to space without reason, we made the devices exchange messages from one person to the other by the mind. It's kind of like telepathy since you can't see or feel it physically on you," Katsumi-san replied.

"Do we have kenshins or mixi-max, techniques, tactics?" Mei asked.  
Rei-san hesitated for a moment. "Yes, most of you have kenshins and mixi-max. It will be further explained later."

June asked the following question, "How long will we stay in this universe?"  
"For about a year to fulfill your mission. It's okay, since time here can be spent as much as a decade and we can still send you to your time with the age you were then," Katsumi-san replied with a small smile.

Ayame looked at the two who answered the questions before asking, "What if we fail our mission?"  
Rei-san looked at her with a smile. "That is almost impossible since your mission is not that complicated, but if that's the case, you will probably start from the beginning or continue it until it's complete".

Miharu asked what seemed like the last question. "Why were we chosen by Vreci?"  
Katsumi-san paused for a thought. "...We're not sure why she did choose you, but the fact that you're one of the only girls' soccer team within our reach and all of you know Inazuma Eleven is very unlikely so she may have chosen you for those reasons," she said.

Well, we did make the team because of our love for said sport and because of that show. _Then again..._

Yume narrowed her eyes slightly. "What do you mean by 'within our reach'?"  
Rei-san sighed and said, "It means that you have someone in your world who is part of our group-" a knock was heard from the door and it swings open "-and here are the other trainers and your coach..."

* * *

**Yume's POV**

In came a woman with red ponytailed hair and aquamarine eyes, she was wearing a shirt that matched her eye color, dark blue shorts and black shoes. She was holding a white jacket with what looked like blue stripes and was fiddling with her heart pendant while smiling nervously as she entered the room. By her movement, she is straightforward and energetic like Vev and sometimes Levi.

Following her was a woman with black hair and...white bangs? Oh, and she has blue eyes that seemed to scan the room as she goes in. She's wearing a blue sweater and ripped jeans with low-heeled office shoes. She seems cold and distant, looks a tad bit sadistic, and her face betrays little emotion, but I know she'll open up with the right people and interaction.

Next was a woman with dirty blonde hair whose eyes I can't see from the tint of her shades. She's wearing a white dress shirt, a pair of black slacks and dress shoes. She's also wearing a cardigan and by the looks of it, she's smirking. At us. She looks strict and logical but lacks analyzation skills.

The last one closed the door with a click and was wearing a white jacket with her hoodie covering her face. Her yellow hair was pooling out of her cover and her green eyes were glowing in the darkness of her hood. She was wearing sweatpants and matching rubber shoes and looked a bit boyish even with the decent amount of curves that she has. Her movements show that she's an athlete, probably in track and field and is tomboyish in terms of her attitude towards others. She looks familiar...

I hear Alice and Sakura gasp at the last two people who went in. Do they know-

My thought we stopped as Sakura and Alice say two names that we'd never think of in this place...

"Charlene-senpai?!" Sakura.  
"Miyasaka-san!?" Alice.

The blonde lady took off her shades, confirming my friend's assumption. She is our senior from college and we met her once in the soccer field when we were trying to imitate hissatsu techniques. Well excuse you, we were younger that time you know! She and the team worked well together and we played soccer with her as our more or less coach.

Alice's idea however was hard to believe. Wasn't Miyasaka Ryou a male? The reply of said person said otherwise.

"How did you find out?" A feminine voice asked.  
"Your hair and eyes were one and when I heard your voice, I knew it was really you," Alice pointed out.  
The hooded person sighed. "Well, I can't keep anything from you now can I?" She then proceeds to pull off her hoodie "She's right, my name is Miyasaka Ryou and I will be your trainer from today onwards. With me are Hono Aira, Fubuki Yusaburu, and of course, Ryuukaze Rei. Your coach will alternate between the four of us and your other coach who will train you in this manor is none other than Charlene Bell who is known here as Hamasaki Mai. Can you remember all of that?"

That is hard to process, even for me. The only ones who didn't look too shocked other than me would be Al and Aya. Wow, new record. It's normally just Al and I. Aya started talking.

Ayame looked slightly confused. "Fubuki? Does that mean you're with Fubuki-kantoku, Yusa-san?" she asked.

Yusaburu blushed a bit and said, "Uhh, yes I am..." She regains her composure and continues "Got something to say?"  
Ayame shook her head. "No, it's nothing..."

Well, at least we know someone to ask to help her be less stubborn... Complicated woman...

Alisa looked at her questionably. "So Miyasaka-san, you're female here?" she asked.  
Miyasaka sighed and began, "Well, you see-"  
Mai interrupted her and started saying Miyasaka's information out like a robot. "Miyasaka Ryou. 24. Female. Current work: trainer. Status: single. Miyasaka-san has always been a female it's just that she looked like a boy during her enrollment and before they could change it, the orders were official and she had to wear the boy's uniform. As a child, she didn't have much chest and thus even after her first year, she had to wear the same uniform to avoid confusion and embarrassment. The only people who know are in this house. Her crush, who she never confessed to due to these conditions is-"  
Miyasaka covered Mai's mouth and said **(well, she half yelled, but oh well)**, "You didn't really have to say all that!"

* * *

**Alice POV**

I decided to tease her _a little_

I tugged at Miyasaka's jacket and slightly tiptoed to whisper in her ear. "Excuse me," I said. "but does this mean you're still not with Kazemaru-san yet?"

Miyasaka's eyes widened and she began to stutter and act all shy. "Yes-I mean no, I-I mean... How did you know?" she asked, slightly fumbling with her words.

Everyone stared at the scene.

I smirked. "I may be younger than you, but I see both of you being mirrors – that is, if you consider your feelings for each other..."

Miyasaka's eyes widened even more **(if that were even possible)**. "EHH!?"

Miharu shook her head, smiling slightly, trying to not laugh at what just happened. "Nevermind her, what do we do now?" she asked.

Mai tapped her chin with her index finger and said, "Well, now we have to change your appearances and maybe even your names".

Veva looked at her, confused. "Why?"

Yusaburu sighed and said, "All of you came from another dimension, correct? So with that condition, your physical forms would go against this world's. In order to fix that, we have to create vessels that will be your bodies here so that you can all stabilize in this environment. Not to worry, your real bodies will be kept safe in a hidden place so you can travel back to your world looking normal".

Katsumi nodded **(Why does she keep nodding? She's done that about a thousand times already!)** in agreement with Yusaburu. "With Yusa-san having explained most of the needed details, we now go to the vessel chamber. Follow me".

* * *

Masako: Hope everyone liked that and see you all in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter One - B

Inazuma Eleven belongs to Level 5 and all OCs belong to their respective creators. Please enjoy the final installment of Chapter One. Start~

* * *

Alice' POV

We were led to a small bright empty space hidden behind the tapestry of the dining room. I wonder, do they have more secret rooms like this? My thoughts droned on as we stepped into the secret room. We watched Yusaburu-san press some buttons on the wall and we were all surprised as the platform started moving down, descending to the unknown destination below.

The light emanating from the futuristic floor served as our only source of light as we went down. Rei-san told us how the machine worked. We just have to put details like hair color, hairstyle, eye color, skin color, etc. After that, we go in a tube and wait for the results. If it is successful, our consciousness will be transported to our newly created body in an adjacent tube. It seems simple enough. I just hope it doesn't hurt. The platform stops and Katsumi-kantoku leads us to the room.

The room doesn't look like it's had users lately but it looks like it has been well-kept over the time it has spent here. It's basically a large white room with fifteen chambers and thirty tubes. We scramble to our places, agreeing to use our numbers in the club. We type out the necessary data and enter our separate tubes. Soft hums came from the machines as they all closed the tubes we were currently in. Wisps of green and purple air came from the floor we were standing on and its strong scent overtook our systems. The last thing I saw before I slipped to unconsciousness with my fellow teammates was a fuzzy image of the body I created beside me...

* * *

Veva's POV

I was the first to wake up in my newly made body and I nearly toppled over the small space as I try to stand up. Apparently with the body being new and all, it will take some time to getting used to this thing. I look at myself. No longer do I look like Miss day-to-day Veva Blythe...I look like a completely different person-no, character! I just **have** to describe all of us~ Of course, we were provided clothes DUH

I had chest-length light brown hair and golden yellow eyes. I chose a white t-shirt, a black and white checkered skirt and beige flats. I took my trusty black sweater, headband and diamond necklace from my original body, which was luckily safe from the experiment.  
Miharu had brown hair and eyes and wore her normal choice of clothes: a white shirt, denim jeans, sneakers and a blue jean jacket. To be honest, she looks like she came out of a typhoon with her hair pooling around her waist.

Mizuki was a totally different story from her senpai. She had curly lavender hair reaching her hips and violet eyes to match. She wore a pink sleeveless shirt, red violet pants and purple boots. She was also holding a fuchsia jacket and trying, and failing, to tie it around her waist. It's probably because of her hair.

Levina somehow reminded me of nature. With her chestnut hair, green gray eyes and her clothes which comprise of a grey one-shoulder shirt, white floral pants, black converse and a long necklace, could one mistaken her for a tree? I wonder...

Aquilina really outdid herself this time. She had golden hair with aqua bangs and brown eyes. She wore a plain shirt, brown shorts and grey mountain sneakers. Along with her ensemble she carried her pouch for necessities and her tear-shaped pendant (which was actually a bird of prey whistle).

Felix made me think of those punk girls from movies. Her hair was black as night and her eyes gave of an eerie pale green shade. She wore a red long-sleeved shirt, blue denim shorts, black laced boots and red and black striped fingerless gloves. She slung a sleeveless denim jacket on her shoulder as she stepped out of her tube.

Ayame was really pretty~ She had wavy blue (or was it black?) shoulder-length hair and solid green eyes. She wore a peace token t-shirt, a grey jacket, light blue jeans and blue converse.

Sakura was really...bright? She chose scarlet red and purple for her hair and eyes, respectively. She wore a light pink shirt, a white jacket with a pink flower décor on the side, a hot pink skirt, pink and white striped stockings and pink sport sneakers.

I think Yume really thought of everything. She had silver white hair and her eyes, which were really blood in color, were slightly dull from what we just did a few moments ago. She wore a silver-aqua shirt that flowed with green leaves as its décor, black jazz pants and yellow orange shoes with wings. Attached to her right leg was a purple holster...and a GUN?! Hopefully it only has anesthetic effects; I don't want to see corpses, thank you very much.

June had black hair and blue grey eyes. She wore a white sleeveless dress, a silver beige cardigan, stockings and black ballerinas. On her hair was a white hair ribbon. Way to show your skills, June.

Mei had bright scarlet hair and dark brown eyes. She wore a blue t-shirt, a brown skirt and brown boots. She even wore a fedora, cool.

Alisa looked Asian (which was weird, knowing that she was from Russia). She had black hair and waffle colored eyes. She wore a green Mandarin jacket, black baggy pants, black flats and she carried her panda backpack towards her eldest cousin.

Kara had blonde neck-length hair and red eyes. She wore a white dress, blue mantelet, white stockings, peach flats and a white rose headband.

Alice looked **nothing** like her twin. She had brown waist-length hair that was braided into pigtails and red eyes. She wore a black dress, red mantelet, black stockings, green flats and a black rose headband.

We were led again to another bright room. After we got used to the lights, we saw a weird soccer field thing. It somehow resembled a normal field except everything looked high tech from top to bottom. It also had some metal robots that I think we'll use as dummy opponents. The goals had something like plastic to cover them, useless much? Our short observations have to stop, however, as Kasumi-kantoku calls for our attention.

"So girls," she started "This will become your new training room where you will learn and master your hissatsus, kenshins and mixi-max forms. This is a list of your abilities that you may read after I tell you about your stay here." As Kasumi-kantoku said this, she handed Yume a piece of paper.

"Okay, now these are some rules that may control some things you may do in this world:

1. As the vessels are temporary, you can return to your original bodies.  
2. You must return to your original bodies for 24 hours in a week to remain a human being.  
3. The vessel has the capacity to handle all the training for you to be able to use all types of techniques.  
4. Though powerful, the vessels can handle only so much; do not overexert the vessels for they will execute the overdrive command, send you back to your original bodies and leave you all vulnerable until we can reach you.  
5. Fellow vessels can communicate and locate each other.  
6. Vessels can handle extremities like fire, but it will hurt very much.  
7. Be cautious of your actions as the vessels are close to perfection and have enhanced senses.  
8. You still retain your memories, way of thinking, personality...you get what I mean.

That is all."

Now that that's done, Yume announces what was written on the paper...

_[Format: Name (kenshin; mixi-max)]_

Dimenticato Tempest

Coach  
Miyamoto Katsumi [NA]

Lady of the House/Trainer  
Hamasaki Mai [NA]

Trainers  
Hono Aira [NA]  
Ryuukaze Rei [NA]  
Suishou Fubuki-Yusaburu [NA]

Captain  
none

Managers  
Hinori Mizunashi [NA]  
Kaya Emiko [NA]  
Lin Meili [NA]

Forwards  
Nasarov Nataliya (Goddess Kali-negative; Charybdis)  
Shirei Yume (Moonlight Inazuma Tigress; Moon Goddess Artemis)

_**Moroz Carina (Goddess Kali-positive; Scylla)**_

Midfielders  
Fujimoto Miharu (Sakuya no Shaman; Gabriella Silang)  
Hanaraki Akara (Hanasaki Idol; Sleeping Beauty)  
Miyazaki Mizuki (NA; Nannerl Mozart)  
Shimono Arisu (Artemis of Wild Things; Bodica of the Iceni)

Defenders  
Kazue Shiori (NA)  
Moroz Carina (Goddess Kali-positive; Scylla)  
Richards Levia (NA)  
Takawashi Kanae (Huntress Artemis; NA)

_**Grey Sheila (Hikari Usami; NA)  
Shirei Yume (Moonlight Inazuma Tigress; Moon Goddess Artemis)**_

Goalkeeper  
Kuroi Ame (Phantom Corpse Bride; Robin Hood)

The names in _**bold**__ are to show that they are possible substitutes for the position. Those whose techniques are alike, meaning the three Artemis abilities and the twin's abilities, it means that the techniques can only be activated when all players are present._

As we all finished listening to Yume, I had one question in my head (and judging by everyone's sudden stiffness, they have the same question): who will be our CAPTAIN?

* * *

Masako: Another more or less cliffhanger~ Please vote on the person who will become the team captain. If you don't have an account, make one or comment your vote on this chapter ONLY. Voting ends on August 24, 2013. Thank you!


End file.
